Golden Days
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What? What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? [GreedKagome] [Fullmetal Alchemist xover]
1. Greed, meet Kagome

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome! This is my first time trying to attempt at a Greed/Kagome story so please be nice and be respectful. Please review and I'll update more!

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this fanfiction. If I did, I would be rich and famous for this kind of stuff.

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter I:**

**Greed, Meet Kagome**

It's almost been a 2 year and a half since the grand adventures stopped. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Not seeing her friends anymore from the past? How were they now? Did Miroku keep his promise to Sango after they defeated Naraku? Is Shippo with Keade at the hut, drinking her herbal tea... ?

Is Inu-Yasha thinking about now? At this very moment in time?

_I miss them all... So very much._ A sniffle was heard near the old Time Tree. A young woman sat at it's base as tears seemed to stream down her face. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, no longer was it long when she had her grand adventures with her friends. Her family. Her chocolate brown eyes was filled with sorrow as she looked up to the blue skies.

A familiar shine under her shirt sparkled it's pinkish glow as power radiated from it. The full Shikon-No-Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It was, indeed, a magnificent jewel. Great beauty but harmful consequences if not in the right hands. Luckily, Kagome lived in the future and hopes to never meet any unwanted visits from demons that want to kill her.

Forcefully and with regret, she whipped her tears away as she stood and walked slowly to the Bones Eaters Well. The very place where she's been picked up and pulled into the well by a centipede demon.

_Has it been that long?_ Kagome thought as the stairs creaked underneath her feet. The place hasn't changed one bit. It was old and creaky as usual. Nothing new about it... _What's this?_ It was unexpected. The well shined a deep green glow as she heard noises from down below the well itself.

"Goddamnit! I almost had that pipsqueak! If that blinding light didn't happen... Hey?! Where the hell am I anyway?!" a voice spoke loudly. It was a males voice, a deep one and he knew how to curse up a storm. Maybe Inu-Yasha wasn't the only one that can go through the well?

This was an answer from the heavens above... Maybe whoever was down there can help her get to the Feudal Era somehow. It was selfish of her to think this way but what choice does she have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing...

Kagome carefully walked towards the well slowly, unsure of the situation at hand. There was someone in the well... Does this mean it finally works? It hasn't been working half of the year and has been having glitches. Not working or it has but doesn't gone all the way through.

"Hello? Who's down in the well?" asked Kagome as she looked down the well.

- -- - -- -

Greed was in the middle of the fight with the golden haired alchemist when a sudden light came out of nowhere and took him away from the fight he was in with Edward Elric. "Goddamnit! I almost had that pipsqueak! If that blinding light didn't happen... Hey?! Where the hell am I anyway?!" he shouted to himself, looking up and around the space he was in.

Looking down he saw some bones demon bones of something and poked it. _Wherever I am, this place must belongs to a killer... I gotta get out of here._ Seeing he saw a ladder to wherever he was and started to climb, but a voice stopped him.

"Hello? Who's down in the well?" a soft yet strong voice of a young woman asked as she peered into the hole Greed was in. He blinked and gave a wide grin to the beautiful maiden he saw. She looked kinda young though... He didn't really mind though. She looked pretty hot for a doll.

_What a doll, what a doll. Hmm... she kinda looks familiar._

To be Continued...

- -- - -- - -- - -- -

A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Money! Sex! Power!

A/N: Thank you all for the large response of my story!

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter II:**

**Money! Sex! Power!**

The first thing Greed noticed of the young maiden was her puffy red eyes that was filled with sorrow._ She must have been crying... What sad brown eyes she has..._ He thought and sighed in irritation, not liking what he is seeing. If it's one thing he hated the most it was seeing woman cry. Hell, he didn't think he could think this, but he just doesn't plain like the idea of it.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as she stared at him with wide eyes. She was trying her hardest to not stare at him so much. He was handsome in his own way, rough and sleek. He was lean and had muscles to boot. What really attracted Kagome to him was his eyes. Instead of plain brown or blue, they were purple and the pupil was cat-like.

Greed grinned at her, happy that she asked that question and more since he has no idea where he was and she'll be her tour guide. "Greeds the name milady. And may I have yours?"

"Kagome... Welcome to the future Greed."

"Future? No way is this the future!"

"I'm sorry, but it is... Would you like me to explain things?"

"Like hell, I want answers!"

"Okay, okay. This way Greed, I'll explain things a little more clearly." Kagome said as she leaded the way to the small pink house not too far away from the shrines entrance.

- -- - -- -

It was night time by the time Kagome and Greed talked to one another. Each keeping their secrets to themselves until they could trust one another. For the meantime, Greed will be staying at Kagome's home until she figures out a way to send him back to his world (it was about 1921 for him which his subordinates told him).

It was a long talk with Kagome about Greed himself and why he was called that. He just told her straight out- "I want it all! Money! Sex! Power! Fame! I want everything in the world!"**1** He said proudly as he told Kagome more about himself. Soon, it turned dark and the night life came alive.

Kagome sighed in relief and grief as she laid in her bed, wondering why the gods sent a pervert man to her wells bottom. He seemed like a nice guy at first (and still is) but realized what a pervert he was. He did try to grope her once already during their talk and said she looked like a kinda china doll. Greed _seems_ like he has some good qualities but had very bad ones also.

Maybe I should check the well in the morning to see if it still works. Kagome thought as she went to sleep on top of the sheets.

- -- - -- -

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist looked around the empty library that belonged to Dante that had a look on his face as a light that flashed out of nowhere. One minute he was there, the next, he was gone from existence.

Who's going to be next?

- -- - -- - -- -

1.) This is a quote from the Fullmetal Alchemist manga. I thought it might be nice touch if some quotes were in the story and make it seem real in a way. Same with Inu-Yasha quotes.

Now, time for the reviews!

Kagome-Is-Kool: Thank you for being the first reviewer! Edward will most likely will pop up somewhere during the story. There will be more homunculi inside the story also (some are nice or evil). (laughs) I don't think Greed be a pimp in modern time, if he did, his character will be OOC then. Greeds subordinates will be looking for him, loyal dogs, ne? I don't think Kagome will run away so easily. (Lolz)

Hikage Dragon: Thank you for reviewing:D

lildevil0644: Thank you and thanx for reviewing:3

xXKillorbeKilledXx: It is an interesting pairing, isn't it? It is a challenge I couldn't refuse! Thank you for reviewing!

CRAZYlittleLEXY: I'm happy that Greed is loved by so many people too. Gotta love the greedy guy, ne? Thank you for reviewing!

Thats about it for me. Thank you all for reading my story and hope to hear you guys again! Bye for now!


	3. What's a Homunculus?

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter III:**

**What's a Homunculus?**

It was late into the night and Edward Elric had no idea where he was. He was amazed at the hand craft of the old well **1** as he searched for something to put aflame. He might not be be the Flame Alchemist but he knows elemental alchemy. Edward ripped his sleeve and light it aflame to see it more more of his area. He blinked in confusion before going up the ladder that laid against the wall, unsure of his surroundings.

He slide the door slowly open and gasped out of surprise. _Where the hell am I?! This isn't Dante's place at all! What kind of place is this anyway? I've never seen such a place before in my entire life... Besides the churches and graveyards._ Edward thought as he went down the stairs and puts the flame out.

"Well, there's a house not too far away. I might as well get some direction and some knowledge of where I am." He said to himself as he jogged over to the pink house and knocked on the door loudly. "Hey! Is anyone in there! I need to know some things!"

- -- - -- -

Kagome has woken up to a startling noise down stairs as well as Greed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey! Is anyone in there! I need to know some things!" a voice said loudly as Kagome got out of bed. _Who could possibly want to know something in the middle of the night? Unless..._ Her thoughts didn't finish as she went down the stairs and went to open the door but Greed bet her to it.

Greed was disturbed by the voice that sounded all to familiar._ The pipsqueaks here? How the hell can he be here?_ He thought as he saw Kagome go down the stairs to reach for the door (he was sleeping on the couch) and bet her to it as he opened the door.

He opened the to reveal a ruffled looking blond man that had a ripped sleeve on his red coat. The young man pointed accusingly at the homunculi as he freaked out with a look on his face. "What the hell are _you_ doing here Greed?!" the blond yelled as he grew angry, remembering that he killed Dante... The poor old woman. **2**

Greed sigh in annoyance, "What do you think kid? When I was about to punch you, a flash of light came out of nowhere and here I am. In a home of Kagome's here and well fed and done." He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as his other hand turned into a claw. "Come near her and I'll kill you."

Kagome blushed at the closeness but pushed away and stared at his clawed hand, a secret revealed. "What... what are you?"

Edward stepped into the house and infront of Kagome, to protect her from sight. "He's a heartless and cruel homunculi that has no purpose but to die." He said as if Kagome knew what he was talking about.

"Homunculus... ? What's a homunculus?" Kagome asked, unsure of what's the situation here. (A dangerous situation.)

"He's an artificial person that was created by alchemy, a persons mistake that I'm going to correct. A destructive person that has to be destroyed before it's to late." Edward said as if Kagome knew what he was talking about again.

"You don't mean chemistry, they changed the name back in the old days." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact voice. Was he from the same time period Greed was from? "You must be from the same time period with Greed here." She pointed to Greed. "You guys have to seriously work out whatever the problem here."

Edward looked furiously at her. "No way! He's a homunculus! Homunculus and humans should not work together!"

Greed had to definitely intervene as this conversation but was interupted with Kagome handling it quite nicely. "Well, if he was destructive as you claim he is, then would he have killed me then?"

The state alchemist was stunned at that one. Would Greed actually kill a human being? For what reason does he have killing someone then? Did he really kill Dante like he first thought? "Okay... He just has to answer one question for me though and I'll leave him alone."

"What is it kid?"

"Did you kill Dante like I first thought?"

"No kid, I didn't kill Dante like you thought I did. She was laying there when I even got there."

Smiling happily, Kagome clapped her hands in anticipation as they made up. Men have grown up since the last time she has been in time period of the Feudal Era. She instantly got gloomy at the very thought of her friend in the Feudal Era and felt like she was going to cry. Kagome quickly whipped her tears away and smiled at the two men. "Well, if your problems solved, would you like some herbal tea to pass the time?" It was the only way to calm her down (even if it was in the middle of the night) at the time right now.

Both men looked at her as if she was an alien and just shrugged and said "Sure."

- -- - -- - -- -

1.) There will be a well in their hometown Resimbool (sp?) so they could go from one place to another.

2.) I'm trying to follow the story-line of Fullmetal Alchemist more than Inu-Yasha if you can tell. I hope you guys understand.

Now, for the reviews!

lildevil0644: I might consider making a Ed/Kagome one-shot sometime later but for now, it's an Greed/Kagome story. Thanks for reviewing! xD

Kagome-Is-Kool: Kagome's mom, I think, will have an heart-attack with TWO men in her home. I'm happy your enjoying the story so much! Thanks for reviewing. :D

CRAZYlittleLEXY: I don't think your review is pointless! I enjoy reading reviews myself of course! Thanks for your point of view and thank you for reviewing:3

Kurama'sFoxyMiko: It's okay if your not a big fan of Greed/Kagome, in my opinion anyway. Thanks for reviewing anyway! Every review counts!

xXKillorbeKilledXx: This chapter is a bit longer, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing!

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! It really helps me be encouraged to do this. I might be doing a Ed/Kagome one-shot on the side of this one. Thanks for your time! See ya next time!


	4. Curiosity and Perversion

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I don't own nothing!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter IV:**

**Curiosity and Perversion**

It had been a long night for the three; Kagome, Greed and Edward as they turned in for the night after some herbal tea and a just talking about anything that popped up. For Edward, alchemy seemed like the only topic in mind that Kagome that might be interested in. It had been interesting but Edward couldn't use alchemy in her world so they planned to take Kagome to their world to show her.

Kagome also insisted that she should help Edward with his journey to find a way to get rid of the 'homunculi' that seem to pop up out of nowhere. (**1**) Greed had told the blond hero what would really kill the homunculi and also wanted to help (he wanted to be with Kagome also) and get rid that bastard Envy (**2**) (if there was a way).

But on that note... Edward still had a few questions for Kagome and her strange world. Greed also had some questions of his own but he can ask later.

"What's this?" He pointed to a strange object that could open cans.

"It's a can opener, it opens up cans of food for us."

"And this?" He pointed next to it what looked like a strange animal he never seen before.

"A shave ice-maker, you make shaved ice into a delicious treat." (**3**) Kagome said as she sighed boredly at the questions that pushed was swinging her way from left and right. She didn't mind it really, Edward and Greed themselves weren't from her world or time period. What can a girl do?

- -- - -- -

Three days have passed as the three got together and planned their trip, Greed knowing some hideouts they could hide in and Edward's resources. Kagome learned as much as possible about their world as much as she could from them both, mostly from Ed since he knew most of the time period than Greed did.

Kagome's mother had a shock but too mush as she got to know the gentlemen. Greed tried to be on his best behavior to be on the older woman's good side. It didn't last long for him as the days gone by as Kagome packed her thing into a small yellow bag. _Maybe this is my chance to get closer to her now..._ Greed thought as he stood at Kagome's door frame of her room. He waited for a long time for the Fullmetal pipsqueak to leave her along for once.

"Hey Kagome... " He said as he walked into her room, memorizing the small room as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing much Greed, just packing some clothes and some other things. I might as well pack a book or two for Ed so he wouldn't be so bored around here anymore." She said with a smile as she turned her back for a moment to get something into her bag.

This was his chance... to cup a feel.

A hand was set on Kagome's ass and a rubbing sensation was felt.

Very quickly, a slap was on Greed's cheek. The two didn't talk to one another after that. Edward asked what just happened and Kagome replied, "Greed and his perverted actions."

- -- - -- - -- - -- -

1.) I'm not sure which homunculi will be popping up first. If you vote on it or suggest which one you want first, I'll pick who wins. :D

2.) Envy isn't my favorite homunculi, sorry to say that to whoever likes him. I like his character and all but not his actions. (If you know what I mean.)

3.) In Japan, they have these ice-makers and put cherry flavor or something on top. Sounds delicious.

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers for reviewing! I never gotten so many reviews! This story is becoming a smash hit! Now for the list of reviewers I'd like that reviewed.

Thanks to:

**Tsuki Shirou**

**Kagome-Is-Kool**

**Blackstrawberry**

**lildevil0644**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**

**Shi Shi-chan**

**CRAZYlittleLEXY**

**honey-senpai**

**S. T. Nickolian**


	5. A Way

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I don't own nothing!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter V:**

**A Way**

"Great, we're home and yet I don't feel too welcomed." Greed said as he saw his wanted paper on the wall on some building.

Kagome has met the other Elric brother and went onto their journey, Kagome didn't want to comment about the whole 'soul thing' as she wants to respect Alphonse and his privacy but thanks to Edward, explaining why Al was a soulless suit of armer without a body, she could relax and enjoy their company.

"Well, if it weren't for your 'greediness' as we stopped at the bank... WE WOULDN'T BE RUNNING FROM THE LAW DAMNIT!!!" Ed screamed at the ultimate shield as he pointed to the bag of money he stole from the bank.

"I thought you two were just going to the store to get supplies, liked I asked." Kagome said as they walked into an alleyway. Al wasn't too far behind as he sneakily walked behind Kagome scared of his brother for the moment.

"We need money first! The punk here said he didn't have squat in his bank account... Seems like the military is going bankrupt or something on their dogs." Greed said with sarcasm as he tried to keep his cool infront of Kagome. What's the point to lose his cool over something so particularly stupid? He wasn't going to whine like Ed was and be a man of his word.

"Well, sorry for not having any money on me in the first place asshole!"

"Kids are not supposed to used foul language!"

"I'm sixteen! I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, be a military puppy."

Kagome at this point was boiling with rage. "That's enough already!" She yelled at them to stop. She huffed and puffed as thick steam came out of her nose and ears. "I'm not talking to neither of you until you figure this out upon yourselves. C'mon Alphonse, we're going to the bank... " she takes the bag of money from Greed "... and we're going to fix this problem ourselves."

With that said and done both herself and Al were on their way. Al waved his brother a goodbye before leading Kagome to the bank.

Al observed Kagome for awhile now, it only was two days since they have met and he observed her from afar. She was a kind-loving girl that loved to play games with her brother and Greed so far. He didn't know how but Greed and his brother were friends deep down. She was beautiful, obvious, and had a nasty temper when she got angry. To him, it felt like he was having another sister, besides Winry of course.

It was an amazing thing that Ed would want another companion with him besides himself. Kagome did say something about bringing his body back without alchemy... _I still wonder what she meant by that..._ Alphonse thought to himself. _How can you bring a body back without alchemy? Unless... she uses that Shikon-no-Tama jewel she talked about._

Kagome had explained to them all that she would bring Al's body without alchemy and use the jewel that's been hanging around her neck from the start. To Kagome, it must have pained Edward so much that it was so simple yet heartbreaking that a single jewel can do such a thing. He was outraged, he asked for the jewel quickly but she said no. After killing most of the homunculi first, then she'll help with the body part.

It had been two days since she was in their world and felt slightly at home. She wondered idly if her home was here. She didn't feel right at home in her time period and neither did the Feudal Era... She wondered why...

- -- - -- -

Up upon the building tops, two figures stood. Lust and Gluttony.

"Can I eat her?"

"No Gluttony, not yet... Whip your mouth please, your slobbering again."

"I'm so hungry... "

- -- - -- - -- -

Inspiration: Songs I listening to 'Cut the Crap by Alice in Videoland' and 'If Everyone Cared by Nickleback'

A/N: I'm sick today so I'm going to give comments to you guys each who reviewed. Thanks a lot for reading my story. It means a lot to me. (coughs and sniffles) I'll update some time later... Right now, I'm just going to sleep. Night ya'll!


	6. Going on a Date: Part One

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, so don't sue!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter VI:**

**Going on a Date**

**Part One**

It has been a week or so since the bank incident and had no clues of the homunculi. Greed had no luck with Kagome either, she seemed to had feelings for the brothers than himself. She was much happier looking when Ed gotten her ice cream than him giving her jewelry when he stole for her. He thought woman loved jewelry (from when he was young) they couldn't get enough of it.

What was wrong with him? He felt compelled to buy her things instead of stealing it. He wanted her attention more than anything. Her touch... Her kiss... Lord he was falling for someone he couldn't have!

Hell, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. It's only been two weeks and he wanted her. Kagome was everything a woman should be.

She was gentle, kind-hearted, beautiful... Yep, that sums it up. She was perfect in his book.

She even helped a kid who got lost. Why help him? Greed didn't feel compassion for the kid nor did he want his attention on him. He might of scared the kid shitless anyway.

The incident came and gone as the child found his mother on his own. He smiled at Greed mischievously as he left for his mother... _Why that little punk... He just wanted attention._

_That's it! I know how to wing her attention! Go on a date with her!_

- -- - -- -

"Hey Ed, give me some money so I can take Kagome on a date with me." It was blunt of him but he was always straightforward.

Edward was drinking some coffee when he spate it out as if it was poison. He laid the cup down as calmly as he could, trying to understand what was just said. After the incident with the bank, he went to the _wrong one_ and asked for his account. It was fine after awhile... Kagome needed some clothes from their time period (same with Greed) and expenses were payed in full. Food also had to be payed and sneaking in Greed into the military base wasn't easy.

Frank Archer was still after the poor homunculi, same with Zolf Kimblee after betraying him. Greed explained _everything_ to him.

Edward eyed the bedroom to see if Kagome was awake, it was in the morning after all and she needed her sleep. He turned his full attention to the greedy homunculi. "Why should I give you money for something that isn't worth it? She's not from our time Greed or from our world. What makes you think she'll want a date out of you?" He was being serious for once and not joking around.

Greed sighed, unsure what to say to that. But, he had to try. "C'mon Ed, please? I promised to help kill off the homunculi for you with Kagome's help. What's the big deal? She'll probably say yes... I think... " He was unsure if she might agree to the deal he might propose.

Edward gave a sad sigh, knowing he had no chance with Kagome either. "Alright but you owe me one Greed. I promise not to kill you but that's up to you to decide."

Greed nodded, knowing what he meant. After a moment of silence, Greed said, "I'll wake up Kagome. It's getting late."

Walking over to the bedroom, he had to memorize the stillness in the room. His eyes glowed mysteriously in the dark as he walked over to Kagome and shacked her shoulder. "Kagome, it's time to get up hon."

"Greed... " Kagome mumbled in her sleep as she yawned, curling up against the bed. He smiled mischievously as hope shined in his eyes.

_Damn-straight she better be dreaming about me!_ He thought with excitement as he shook her to wake up again.

_This might take awhile to getting used to... Waking up sleeping beauty, I don't mind at all._

- -- - -- -

"Y-you want to go on a date w-with me?" Kagome stuttered as she eat her breakfast Ed gave to her. It was from the cafeteria of the military base. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast, very healthy food.

Greed did a begging routine he did before, when he was in her world and asked to tour around. She did and it was total disaster. She couldn't believe how many times she had to pull him away from woman, banks, and other places where they had nice jackets. He was like Miroku but worser! He wanted everything out on sight and didn't do anything but being restraint. No wonder his name _was_ greed.

After awhile, she gotten used to him being a thief and stealing woman's hearts. Even his drinking problem didn't bother her. Maybe Edward was bothered by it greatly but not her. Even Alphonse was okay with it.

"Please Kagome, I really do like you. It would be an honor to date the one who protects the Shikon-no-Tama."

"I don't know... What are you planning on taking me?"

"To the festival of course. A lot of activities there we could do there... As a couple."

"Well... I guess I could go... What about the money? Where's that coming from?"

"Through Ed, he says I can borrow some just because your so cute."

"... Don't _push it_ Greed or I'm not going with you."

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: Well, that's part one, stick around for part two that coming right up! Please review people! Reviews make me smile and not frown! ☺


	7. Going on a Date: Part Two

Summary: It's time Kagome finally gets back to school and catch up with life at home. What's this? The wells not working? What?! What will Kagome do with the greedy humunculus as he dropped into Kagome's world? Greed/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, so don't sue!

- -- -- -

**Golden Days**

**Chapter VII:**

**Going on a Date**

**Part Two**

It was a lovely day for the festival and the people there... Except for one couple. They just arrived and Greed's attention was already on the ladies, some that were even more beautiful than Kagome. But, instead of going after them, he stayed by Kagome's side. He smiled, sharp teeth and all and asked, "What would you like to do first?"

Kagome looked questioningly before she smiled, seeing a stand with bottles with teddy bears sitting on some selves. She dragged him over without a second thought and asked, "Could you get me a bear? They look so cute! Please?" She gave a cute pout that Greed couldn't resist.

"Of course." He said as he looked over to the man, grabbing a ball off the table and throwing it up and down in his hand. Seeing an elderly man sitting in the corner of the booth looking up at him, he asked, "Hey old man, how much to knock down those bottles?"

"A 1 _sen_ please." (**1**) The old man replied as he came over to the couple to receive the money. Greed graciously gave him the one sen as he mysterious handled the ball with a talent Kagome never seen.

Flashes of memories came to Greed's minds-eye but dismissed them as he threw the ball in a professional baseball players stance Kagome seen on TV before. The memories disturbed him slightly as a flash of a woman came to his mind that looked like Kagome in every way.

The ball hit directly in the middle of the three bottles and he won. A stream of sweat came to his brow as he breathed heavily, wondering why the hell this was happening to him. Memories weren't his favorite thing in the world if they weren't his own. They were memories of when he was _human_.

_I gotta find a way to block these memories of what was left of me. I hate this..._

Kagome received a small brown bear with a white ribbon about it's neck in a small bow. She giggled in happiness, not knowing Greed was having some difficulties with himself. She did notice he was sweating a lot but not knowing the reason why, she asked. "Is something wrong Greed?"

_Maybe I can help whatever is bothering him._ She thought as she looked worried up at him. She stopped infront of him and placed both her hands on his head temples and a slight glow of pink engulfed him. Nobody noticed of course because noone was in sight. The glowing stopped and Greed sighed in relief, the pain was gone.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I purified what was bothering you, it seemed like bad memories was the case."

"Yeah, it was, how did you know?"

"A lucky guess."

- -- - -- -

After awhile of looking around and winning more prizes (Kagome had to ask for a bag) with Greed at her side. They decided to see the fortune teller, after that they went into a few tents that stood up with some acts. It was an amazing date for Greed. For Kagome, she's been to better festivals in her own time period but for Greed, she'll accept it.

Day soon turned into night as they both walked along the sidewalk, Greed had unfortunately been accepted in a drinking contest to win lots more money and he did win... At a price. He got drunk.

"Edward's my best friend." He said drunkenly with a hiccup as he walked as Kagome had an arm around her neck.

_Oh, why did he have to get drunk on my first date with him? _Kagome thought with dread as she climb the stairs to the base. Greed was in disguise as an officer of the state. At first he refused to wear it but nowadays, he had no choice but to wear it. Men usually looked handsome in uniforms and Greed sure did. His hair was gelled back because of Kagome hair spray and looked pretty good.

Unnoticed to them, a pair of golden eyes watched them in the shadows and they weren't Edward Elric's eyes.

They entered the building and see nobody in the hallways and walked with stumbling steps as they walked together. Only one stood in their way as they walked and he was smirking big time.

Kagome narrowed her eyes he stood there, wondering why she was about to ask when the man spoke.

"I found you Greed..."

Greed narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Kimblee..."

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: And the plot thickens! I wonder what will happen now since they've been discovered? Tune in next time readers!

_Reviews make my heart sing!_


End file.
